


Symphony

by madlaw



Series: All About The Music [5]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant thru S05-09, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Shaw drives and Root doesn't die, Staten Island, Symphony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlaw/pseuds/madlaw
Summary: “All I’m saying is that if we're just information, just noise in the system, we might as well be a symphony.”





	Symphony

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics by Clean Bandit - Symphony (featuring Zara Larsson)
> 
> Even if you hate ALL music, listen to this one once. It's made for these two like no other song ever written! I heard it and couldn't do anything else until I wrote something for it.
> 
> Resistance is futile and welcome to the collective refer to the Borg from Star Trek Next Generation.
> 
> As always, feed the author!

_I’m sorry if it’s all too much_  
_Every day you’re here, I’m healing_  
_And I was runnin' out of luck_  
_I never thought I’d find this feeling_  
_'Cause I’ve been hearing symphonies_  
_Before all I heard was silence_  
_A rhapsody for you and me_  
_And every melody is timeless_

 _And now your song is on repeat_  
_And I’m dancin' on to your heartbeat_  
_And when you’re gone, I feel incomplete_  
_So if you want the truth_

_I just wanna be part of your symphony_

 

* * *

 

Root was right.  She did feel better after providing a permanent end to a few of the Temporary Solutions minions.  Now they’re sitting in the silence and Shaw’s disconcerted after the adrenaline rush of the shootout.  She’s having trouble adjusting, thinking, just being, but the warmth of Root’s body so close comforts her.

She survived the last nine months because she believes in Root.  She didn’t even know how much until Root occupied every thought in her head.  Through everything she had Root.  It was almost like she was there, with her.  Not just because she was in the simulations, but because every lucid moment, every moment that was hers, also belonged to Root.  She escaped Samaritan, but only because she was running towards something.  Someone.  Root.

She wouldn’t relive the last nine months for anything or anyone, but in breaking her defenses, Samaritan also gave her a strange sort of gift.  It gave her Root.  Now she can _feel_ the meaning behind the words Root’s been throwing at her for years.  They belong together.  More than the sex or the war, something about them clicks.

Now here they are again, death around the corner.  But Shaw’s not okay with dying anymore.  Not now, not today.  She’s not afraid, but she won’t let her world shatter just when she realizes she has one.  But there’s a sense of foreboding hanging onto the edge of her consciousness.  “It'd be nice if we could go back. I guess none of us has the life we want.” 

Root reaches over and clasps their hands.  “Actually Sameen, I've been hiding since I was 12. This might be the first time I feel like I belong.”  Shaw understands, but there’s something more.  “You do.  Belong I mean.  Not just with the team or the Machine.  With me.”  Root kisses the hand she’s holding and a smile shines from her eyes.  The one she reserves for Shaw.  “I know Sameen.  I’ve known for a long time.”

 

* * *

 

They steal a car and find Finch just as he’s being led out of a building by Samaritan operatives.  Shaw burns rubber as she brings the car to a screeching stop, blocking the street.  They step out calmly, weapons drawn, anticipation on their faces, opening fire, taking cover behind the car doors.  Root of course is shooting with two semi-automatics, while Shaw wields the heftier automatic rifle.

Shaw hears Root’s calm, thoughtful voice through the sound of gunshots and ricochets and the smell of gunpowder.  “So I was thinking about your thing.”  She should’ve expected Root’s monologue.  Root thinks her deepest thoughts in the middle of gun fights.  At least about Shaw.  What Shaw hasn’t figured out is Root knows it’s the only time she has a captive audience.  Any other time and Shaw will tune her out and walk away, so she doesn’t miss these opportunities for a heart to heart.

But what Shaw does know is for some reason she’s always listening to the crazy tangents Root goes off on.  She listens and engages in whatever witty repartee seems appropriate.  It’s like Root’s voice soothes her and at the same time allows her to focus.  Almost like white noise, except the volume’s too loud to ignore. 

Root starts with Shaw’s fear the world she’s living in now is just another simulation.  Then she moves on to Schrodinger and how they represent a dynamic.  “All I’m saying is that if we're just information, just noise in the system, we might as well be a symphony.”  Shaw can’t help it.  She smiles at Root and for a second it’s just the two of them existing in the moment.

Just as they’re getting Finch to the car, another Samaritan truck appears with a heavy caliber machine gun.  Root yells for Shaw.  “Get back!”  But Shaw only hunches down, screaming back.  “Get in the car.  I’ll draw the fire!”  Panic ravishes Root’s face.  “I’m not leaving you again!”  Root’s frozen. 

Shaw yells, beseeching her to go.  “Get him out of here now, or I'll shoot you myself!  Go!  Go!”  Root gets hit by a ricochet, but doesn’t move.

“No!  We stay together or we go together!  So choose!”  Root starts walking back towards Shaw.  Shaw’s furious, but when Root has that stubborn tilt to her jaw, there’s no arguing with her.  It’s not like there’s time anyway.  Shaw keeps firing as she backs up towards the car.  Root pushes her into the passenger’s seat and keeps firing.  “You’re driving!  Move over!”

Shaw realizes Root’s not giving her a chance to stay behind.  Harold’s cowering in the back seat and Shaw’s growling.  But she’s the better driver anyway.  Evasive maneuvers are her specialty.  “Get in Root!”  Root backs into the car and keeps shooting through the window.

Instead of heading for the open street in front of them, Shaw reverses, tires squealing, and makes a u-turn, heading straight into the city traffic.  What they need are obstacles between them and the heavy machine gun threatening to end their existence.  Just a few blocks between them and their pursuers and they can dump the car and blend into the crowded streets.

Shaw makes a left against the light, tires skidding, fighting for control of the wheel.  The SUV still hot on their trail.  “Ms. Shaw, just let me out.  They want me.”  Shaw just ignores Finch and Root gives him a look that says ‘are you kidding me?’  He knows better.  They’re not serving him up to Samaritan on a platter in any lifetime.

Shaw glances quickly at Root and knows she’s talking to the Machine by the tilt of her head and the glaze in her eyes.  “Sam, turn into the next alley!”  Shaw makes the sudden turn with barely any room to spare, the car sliding against the alley walls, metallic sparks flying.  Finch is having a rough time of it as he’s tossed side to side in the backseat, bashing his head against the door. 

“Faster Sameen!”  Shaw doesn’t bother to answer, just presses her foot harder onto the gas pedal. 

Suddenly a trash truck appears in front of them.  They’re racing to meet it head on and Shaw can see the frightened face of the driver as he lays on the horn.  “Root!” 

“Turn left now!”  Shaw doesn’t even look.  She just reacts to Root’s voice, turning sharply into a parallel alley.  As she feels the jerk of the seat belt strap, she wonders when she took the time to put it on.  Seconds after they turn they hear the trash truck’s brakes grinding and the screech of metal crunching.  Shaw looks through the rear view mirror and sees the trash truck blocking the intersecting alleys.

“That won’t hold them for long Root.”

“Don’t worry sweetie.  There’s a delivery truck behind the SUV; its engine just died.”

Shaw grins widely, adrenaline singing through her veins again.

“Harry are you okay?”

“I’ll let you know as soon as my ears stop ringing Ms. Groves.”

“Sameen, take the next left and then the second right.  We’re dumping the car and taking a bus.”  Shaw looks at her like she’s lost her mind.  “A bus?!  We’ll be sitting ducks Root!”  But Root just looks at her serenely.  “Trust Her Sam, She has a plan.”  Shaw murmurs under her breath, but Root hears anyway.  “I trust you, not Her.”

 

* * *

 

The bus arrives just as they reach the stop after ditching the car.  They board and Shaw almost gags.  The stench of body odor combined with stifling perfume and cologne could almost be classified as a biological weapon.  It’s packed and they end up jammed against people already crowding the aisle.  Root grabs one of the leather hand loops dangling from the ceiling, her body molding to Shaw’s.  Shaw rolls her eyes but they both know she’s not really complaining.  At least Root smells good.

Root snorts in laughter and points her head towards a framed advertisement.  ‘Technology is your friend.’  It’s offering computer classes.  Shaw shakes her head.  “Resistance is futile.”  She’s shocked when Root gets the reference.  “Welcome to the collective.”  She stares at Root who smiles enigmatically.  Just when Shaw thinks Root couldn’t be any hotter, she blows her away in a completely new way.

Finch is using his handkerchief as a buffer between his hand and the metal handrail.  He’s cringing at the profanity coming from the group of animated teens in front of him.  “Harry this is your stop.  Lionel and John will meet you in two minutes.”  Shaw looks uncertain.  “Root, are you sure this is a good idea?”

“Yes, sweetie.  Right now Samaritan thinks we have him.  They’ll be looking for us.  She has a safe place for the boys to hide until we regroup.  Be glad you’re not going with them.  They have to use the sewer tunnels to get there.”  She whispers the last part.  No sense in torturing Finch ahead of time.  Shaw smirks.  “Oh Finch is going to love that.”

 

* * *

 

“Staten Island Root?”  Shaw rolls her eyes.  “Seriously?”

“Yes sweetie. The open spaces make hiding from Samaritan easier.  Not nearly as much camera coverage as Manhattan.  It’s basically one big shadow map.”

“Well have your Robot Overload tell us where we can eat.  Steak.  Not some froufrou salad.”

“The Machine’s not a robot Sam, but I hear your analogy.”

The Machine directs them to an open air dive on the water and Shaw eats the biggest steak on the menu.  Even Root orders steak, but hers is the smallest one on the menu and Shaw finishes it off when Root’s full.

 

* * *

 

“Only the Machine could find us a motel with no cameras and an antique cash register.  I don’t think the old guy’s even heard of computers.”  The key to the room is an actual key.  Stale air greets them and the air conditioner clanks when Shaw turns it on.  The nightstand holds an actual alarm clock, complete with winding instructions, and a lamp that’s seen better days.

But the room is clean and the bed is more comfortable than it looks.  Of course there’s only one, but Shaw didn’t fight Root when she requested it.  It would be dishonest to pretend she doesn’t want to sleep with Root, not just have sex, but actually sleep together.  She’s done with pretending.

She feels grimy and smells the sweat stained armpits of her t-shirt.  “I need a shower.”  Root smiles indulgently.  “Go ahead Sam.  I can wait.”  Shaw thought Root would give her an innuendo-laden reason they should shower together, but no; she just throws herself on the bed with a sigh.  Shaw wants Root to shower with her, but she’s not sure how to make it happen.  She frowns but Root’s eyes are closed, so she doesn’t get the hint.

Shaw’s not good at asking for what she wants.  But she is good at taking it.

The bathroom’s small but the tiled floors and walls are mildew free.  She turns the water on and steam quickly fills the space.  She peeks back into the bedroom and sees Root’s comfortable, lounging on the bed in just her t-shirt and underwear.  Perfect.

Her voice dripping with annoyance she calls out, frustration in her tone.  “Hey Root; I need you to bring the shower rod down.  It’s too high and water’s flooding everywhere.”  Root looks at Shaw suspiciously.  She never references their height difference.  It annoys her Root’s so much taller.  But Root’s distracted by Shaw’s naked body so she follows her into the bathroom.

She doesn’t feel water under her feet, but before she can say anything Shaw’s pulled her into the shower, clothes and all.  Root sputters when the water hits her face unexpectedly, but she’s not at all upset.  “Sweetie you should’ve just asked me to shower with you.  It’s not like I’d say no.”  Shaw just grins mischievously and passes her the wash cloth.

Root strips and takes it.  She lathers it with a generous amount of bath gel and begins scrubbing her body slowly.  Shaw comes as close to pouting as she ever does.  Root knows Shaw intended for her to use it to bathe her and Shaw knows she knows.  She rolls her eyes and scowls.  Root laughs for the first time in weeks.  “Come here Sameen.  I’ll take care of you.”  Shaw ignores Root’s cooing tone although it’s pretty annoying.

Root claims her lips softly, wrapping her arms around Shaw’s body like a snake slithering around its prey, gripping her lightly and pulling her close.  Shaw perks up and slides her hands up Root’s elegant neck resting on her wiry shoulders before running them down Root’s proud back, gently brushing past the pale skin along with the water droplets, which makes Root shiver.  She tangles her hand in Root’s hair and pulls gently, their kiss synchronizing, locking together between each breath.

She’s not sure how long they spend savoring each other, but her clit’s throbbing and she slides her hands down from the embrace and clutches Root’s perfect ass, pushing her until she’s leaning against the icy wall, her muscled thigh between Shaw’s legs.

No matter how hot the water, the tiles are always cold and Root shudders, goose bumps quickly littering her body.  She grazes her cheek against Shaw’s and meets her dilated eyes, reflecting hunger and stormy desire.  She licks her lips and runs her hand up Shaw’s thigh and between her legs, then slips a dexterous finger through Shaw’s folds and explores.

Shaw growls from deep in her chest and weaves her hand in Root’s long hair, yanking sideways impatiently, exposing Root’s neck to her questing mouth. She runs her lips along Root’s sternum; even through the water and the fruity smell of the bath gel, Shaw can smell her skin.  She sucks it into her lungs, citrusy and sweet like apples and wild.  She licks the length of Root’s neck and bites sharply where it meets her shoulder.

“You’re so wet Sameen.”  Root enters her with two fingers, using her thigh as leverage so she can reach deeper inside.  With her free hand she twists Shaw’s nipples and Shaw winces, but the pain heightens her arousal.  Root smiles knowingly and decides she needs more leverage.  She lifts Shaw’s right leg with her left hand, opening her further to her thrusting fingers.  “My god Sameen, you feel so good.”  Before the last word’s echo fades, Root’s using four fingers and Shaw moans.  “Fuck yes!” 

“Mmm…so fucking tight.”  Root leans into Shaw’s body and bites her neck sharply, sucking until she feels the blood pooling under her teeth, soothing with her tongue as she lets go to whisper hotly in Shaw’s ear.  “You’re mine.  I’m going to erase the memory of everything but me.”

Root’s thrusting deeply, hitting Shaw’s g-spot and when she circles Shaw’s clit slowly and in rhythm with her strokes Shaw’s orgasm rises up and tears through her.  Her moans are sharp and quick.  Root’s grunting in her ear and Shaw’s gasping, holding her breath to intensify the orgasm.  Her legs turn to jelly, but Root braces her.  She slows down and gentles Shaw through her climax until she feels Shaw’s muscles releasing her hand.

Shaw’s breathing hotly into Root’s mouth, still in the orgasm induced daze.  “I’ll do anything you want Sameen.  Tell me.”

Shaw’s breathing slows and she studies Root carefully.  Whatever she sees in Root’s eyes must satisfy her because her next words shock Root.  “I want to forget.”  Root drops to her knees and scoots closer, looking at Shaw from under sandy-colored lashes.  Shaw’s eyes are half-lidded and she’s studying Root like all the answers reside within her.

Root finally looks away and turns her attention to Shaw’s sex.  She licks her lips and extends her tongue, licking its length.  With each lick she uses more of her tongue and presses harder.  Shaw sighs and tangles her hand in Root’s hair.  Root feels how slickly Shaw’s folds move and the shape of her under Root’s tongue.  “Root I want you to really lick me.”

Root nods in understanding, but takes a minute to appreciate Shaw’s perfect body.  Her muscled biceps, taut abs, and a shapely ass Root never gets tired of touching. Her skin is toned and tanned, like the smoothest satin, and her face – everything’s perfect.  Her expressive eyes, arched eyebrows, full lips, and thick hair, strands always framing her face.

Root starts licking enthusiastically.  She likes the way her tongue feels all wrapped inside Shaw.  She buries her face in Shaw’s pussy and runs her tongue everywhere, inside and outside her folds, up her tight channel, around her hard clit – she lays claim to everywhere she can reach.  Shaw moans appreciatively and Root swipes across her clit unexpectedly and Shaw jerks; so of course Root repeats the stroke often and knows its driving Shaw crazy.  “Root.”  A shiver runs through Root at the sound of her name on Shaw’s lips.  She always enunciates every letter, like she’s giving weight to Root’s existence. 

Root runs her hands up and down Shaw’s legs.  Time stands still when she’s going down on Shaw.  She’s only aware of how much she loves having Shaw all over her.  She feels herself getting sopping wet, a dull ache growing under her belly button.  She groans at the sensation and Shaw gasps loudly, coming hard.  She clamps her thighs down on Root’s ears and rakes her back with her short nails.  Root feels a slight sting, but it only turns her on even more.  When Shaw’s legs finally relent, Root comes up for air and ends up falling backwards on her hands.  She looks Shaw up and down.  Shaw’s drawing in big, heaving breaths, her eyes closed.  She’s the sexiest woman Root’s ever known.

Shaw opens her eyes and sees Root still on the floor.  “What are you doing down there?”

“Watching you.”

“Freak.”

“That’s not what you were moaning a minute ago.”  Shaw rolls her eyes and shakes her head, extending her arm and pulling Root up.  She claims Root’s lips, flicking and licking like a flame, giving no thought of the oxygen it’s consuming and no concern for what will be left after.  Root feels possessed in a visceral way and she wants to be the fuel to Shaw’s passion.  They come up for air and Root’s a little dizzy.  “Sameen…”  Shaw looks at her expecting some declaration of need or want, or very possible in Root’s case, of love.  “…we should finish our shower.”  Root doesn’t miss the confusion flashing in Shaw’s eyes.

 

* * *

 

They finish their shower perfunctorily, and Root starts to wonder if it was such a good idea to hide her feelings and foolishly suggest they finish their shower.  It’s not what she wanted to say.  She wanted to tell Shaw although she’s just one person in the world, she is _Root’s_ world. 

Instead she hid.  She knows Shaw expected something else.  For a moment disappointment and maybe even hurt flashed in her eyes.  But Root’s been so careful since Shaw came back.  After being without Shaw for so long, she’s afraid to risk anything pushing her away.  So she flirts with abandon just like before, but shies away from saying anything too real, anything too raw.  Who knows what it feels like from Shaw’s perspective? 

The silence between them, usually comfortable, feels stilted and awkward.  Shaw wraps herself in a towel and drops onto the bed, looking around like she’s searching for something. She groans and Root realizes she’s looking for a TV remote.  But there isn’t one.  The TV’s so old you have to turn it on and change the channels manually.

No way.  Root’s not going to stand by while Shaw watches television all night.  Fuck that.  “Sameen.”  Shaw grunts in acknowledgement but doesn’t look at her.  So Root drops her towel and straddles her on the bed.  Shaw closes her eyes but her hands automatically go to Root’s hips.  Root adjusts so their clits are touching and rolls her hips slightly. 

Shaw bites back a moan.  “I thought we were done for the night.” 

“I’m sorry sweetie.  What I should’ve said is let’s finish our shower and get in bed, so you can fuck me until we’re too tired to breathe.”  Shaw grins wolfishly.  “In that case…”  She flips Root over with ease.

But instead of attacking like she normally might, she puts her hands on either side of Root’s head, gazing down on her, her eyes soft and unguarded.  She pushes Root’s hair out of her face and grins.

“You are so hot.”  She mutters something else under her breath but Root can’t catch it and now Shaw’s nibbling along her collarbone, so asking is out of the question.  She slides her hands underneath Root, one between her shoulder blades and the other at the small of her back.  She coaxes her hips up and shoves a pillow under Root’s ass when she complies, kissing right below Root’s belly button. 

Root laughs musically and Shaw smiles.  “Very smooth Sameen.”  Shaw looks at her quizzically.  “You’re just getting this?”  Then she winks.  Shaw’s never winked at Root before and it’s like a dare and a promise and sly…a pool of wetness settles between Root’s legs.  
  
But Root doesn’t answer and instead pulls Shaw down, capturing her mouth.  She can feel Shaw’s smile on her lips before she pulls back.  “Impatient much?” she murmurs and Root answers simply.  “Yes,” pulling her down to meet her lips again.  Shaw’s distracted by Root’s unique taste.  “I’ve never tasted a kiss sweeter than yours.”  Before Root can react, Shaw bites her lip sharply, causing Root to cry out and thrust her hips.  “Now stop trying to distract me Root, you’re not in charge here.” 

Shaw strokes Root’s legs lazily with the pads of her fingers and Root closes her eyes, focusing on the sensation.  She feels Shaw cup one of her breasts, her other hand still exploring Root’s skin, but this one simply holding her.  After another minute of lazy exploration Shaw’s thumb begins to circle her nipple.  Root arches her back into the touch, but it doesn’t affect Shaw’s caresses in the least.  Shaw’s fingers are still lighting her up with feather light touches and the agonizingly slow pace of her thumb has Root aching.

She whimpers and tries to catch Shaw’s gaze, but Shaw won’t let their eyes meet, wrapped up in admiring Root’s body, a sultry smile on her face.  Her hands trade places and she lavishes the same treatment on Root’s other breast.  Root utters a low groan, the wanting so deep she feels she’ll die.  Shaw’s shin lowers until her eyes are level with Root’s and stares with unabashed lust.

Her eyes hold Root in place as effectively as any physical restraint.  Root’s staring at her full lips, just slightly parted, her breathing slowed to a steady panting.  One of Shaw’s hands slips from her breast and slides down to Root’s pussy, cupping her firmly.  The excitement of fucking Shaw earlier, the slow burn she put Root through, and those freaking hypnotic eyes, push Root over the ledge.  Her orgasm rolls over her in waves.

But she doesn’t take her eyes off Shaw, even when her lids try to force themselves closed; she manages to keep them open.  She wants to look at Shaw.  She wants to see what Shaw’s doing to her.  She rides the cresting waves until they cease.  Shaw pulls away and Root hopes it doesn’t mean they’re done.

Shaw stands up and just looks at Root’s naked body, like she’s memorizing every inch, the look on her face possessive and proud.  “Perfect,” she muses aloud. Root wonders if Shaw even realizes the words left her mouth.  Root’s enjoying the view too.  The way the lights are throwing shadows, she can see the outline of every muscle on Shaw’s body, slightly shimmering with sweat.  “Sameen you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.”  Shaw cocks her head pensively, fighting a smile, and crawls between Root’s legs.

With two fingers she spreads Root’s folds and lets her hot breath linger before she kisses just above Root’s clit.  Root quivers at the feel of her lips and Shaw grins.  “The way my touch affects you really turns me on.”  She doesn’t give Root time to respond, plunging her tongue deep inside Root’s soaking slit.  “What can I say?” Root gasps, “You know exactly how to touch me.”

Shaw moans, whether in appreciation of Root’s words or her taste is unclear, but the vibrations coursing through Root’s body have her eyes rolling in the back of her head.  Root wants her even deeper, so she rests her long legs on Shaw’s shoulders, drawing her even closer.  This time they both moan.

There’s renewed vigor in the way Shaw’s going at Root.  She’s always been able to rock Root’s world but this is different in the best possible way.  She’s gripping at Root’s skin urgently with one hand, the other slung over Root’s ankle, pinning her legs to Shaw’s back.  All while she’s trying to push further in, devouring Root. 

Root’s hands are restless and shaky.  They don’t seem to belong anywhere, migrating from the sheets to Shaw’s messy hair, to the headboard.  She feels like a live wire.  She cries out weakly and concentrates on the growing feeling, focusing on the spot just below her navel, while the waves roar higher and higher.  The heady rush of weightlessness hits her before her orgasm explodes and leaves her gasping for air.  Shaw keeps licking her pussy greedily until Root’s spent and she pulls away, her hand protectively covering her sex.

Shaw covers Root’s skin with gentle bites and nips as she crawls up her body.  Root’s still breathing hard so Shaw focuses on her neck instead, still gently tasting and soothing.  Root finally catches her breath and looks at Shaw adoringly.  Shaw rolls her eyes and shakes her head softly but doesn’t look away.

“Sameen can I tell you something?”  Shaw delves deep into Root’s eyes and slowly nods yes.  "You make my heart beat out of my chest.  When I see you, when I hear you, when I smell you and taste you and touch you. Sometimes when you're near me I start to shake, my palms get sweaty and my tongue feels thick in my throat.  I'd never felt that way in my entire life until you.  It never even occurred to me it was possible.  So cliché.  Like some childhood fairy tale." 

Root doesn’t expect Shaw to respond, but Shaw gets a pensive look on her face and takes a deep breath.  She looks at Root meaningfully and then closes her eyes.  "I didn't realize how much my insides hurt until you started to make me feel them at all.  You're everything I never wanted and now you're everything I don't want to live without."


End file.
